Las inseguridades de Hachi
by FlorDeInvierno123
Summary: Hachi siempre ha tenido sus inseguridades, pero esta Sekizan sabe como acabarla.


Las inseguridades de Hachi

Cuando ves a las personas a tu alrededor con algo que tu deseas tiendes a sentirte menos. Y eso era justamente lo que le ocurría a Hachiouji en los últimos meses.

Durante el último tiempo se había comenzado a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo Sekizan y el hecho de que el fuera todo musculo y fibra mientras él no era más que "el gordito amistoso del equipo de rugby", se sentía menos. Por eso cuando veía a sus amigos, todos con esos cuerpos de modelos de revista se sentía menos y mal. Él quería que Sekizan lo mirara, pero creía que nunca sería suficiente para el capitán del Jinko.

Por esa misma razón en aquel momento se sentía triste y estaba en su habitación pensando en un poco de todo. Se encontraba solo, puesto que el resto de su familia había salido. Se sentó en la cama decidido a hacer alguna cosa como limpiar o cocinar algo, pero todos sus planes se vieron destruidos cuando en timbre sonó anunciando que tenía visita.

Bajo a ver de quien se trataba y cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Sekizan con bolsas de palomitas y películas en su mano.

\- Hola Hachi - la profunda voz de Takuya le llego de golpe y sonrió por instinto.

\- Sekiza. Que sorpresa verte aquí.

\- Bueno, yo creí que te gustaría ver unas películas mientras tu familia no estaba…

\- Claro, pasa. - El moreno entro a la casa siguiendo a su amigo. Llegaron a la cocina. - Si quieres puedes preparar las palomitas mientras yo preparo el salón para ver las películas.

\- Bueno. - Contesto mientras comenzaba a buscar fuentes para dejar las palomitas cuando estuvieran listas.

-0-

Cuando las cosas al fin estuvieron listas Mutsumi decidió colocar la película. La cual, según lo dicho por Sekizan, trataba de un chico que se enamoraba de su mejor amigo, la había escogido porque el protagonista era el actor favorito de Hachi.

Se sentaron en el sofá que se encontraba frente al televisor con las palomitas en medio de ellos. Cuando la película comenzó se quedaron en silencio, pero aun así, Mutsumi no podía olvidar todo lo que sentía por Takuya y lo mal que se sentía estar a su lado sin poder hacer nada. En un momento dirigió su mano al boll donde estaban las palomitas y su mano rozo con la del contario, levanto la vista y observo al pelirrojo con un sonrojo bastante notorio cubriéndole las mejillas.

\- Te sucede algo Hachi. Te he notado bastante raro.

\- No es nada Sekizan. - Pero claro que era algo, él le gustaba y ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Mutsumi - Cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Takuya se sonrojo aún más. No sabía qué hacer. Maldición que era complicado estar frente a él sin querer saltarle encima y decirle todo lo que sentía.

\- Y lo hago Takuya, pero es complicado. Sobre todo hoy -. Cuando el capitán vio la apenada sonrisa de Hachiouji y sus ojos tristes, decidió que ya no podía esperar más.

Takuya Sekizan no era un hombre paciente y que los dioses lo perdonara por lo que haría. Saco el boll de entremedio de los dos y antes de que Mutsumi pudiera decir algo Sekizan lo estaba besando. Sus labios se sentían suaves y a la vez calientes, necesitaba más y antes de que pudiera dar algún indicio el moreno tenía su lengua recorriendo la húmeda cavidad del castaño mientras sus manos se encargaban de mantenerlo cerca.

Cuando al fin se separaron Hachi miro a Takuya con la duda en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me gustas Mutsumi. Y créelo o no me doy cuenta de cuan inseguro te sientes alrededor de los demás. Sabía que te gustaba y desde siempre correspondí esos sentimientos, pero creo que estaba llegando a mi limite y por eso si no me confesaba yo, no sabría que decirte que hubiera sucedido.

\- Takuya, yo siempre sentí que no era suficiente para ti. Pero veo que estaba equivocado. Te amo Takuya y espero no te molestes por haberme tardado tanto en decirlo.

\- No me molesto. Solo que el lunes en el entrenamiento tú te quedaras media hora más entrenando. Con mi ayuda, claro.

\- Eso no se vale, pero bien. Acepto. Ahora terminemos de ver la película.

\- Bien.

Esa tarde Mutsumi entendió que no importaba cuantas fueran sus inseguridades. Takuya siempre lo preferiría a el sobre todos los demás. Por eso esa tarde se quedaron, entre besos y abrazos terminando la película y en la noche durmieron juntos. Bueno no necesariamente durmieron.


End file.
